


tranquil

by millicent



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millicent/pseuds/millicent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even amongst the busy city, Leander was always alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tranquil

The usual bustle of the busy capital was loud, a buzz that remained droning in Leander’s ears. Velika was known for its vast expanse, but that almost meant that the population would be no less as grand.

It wasn’t that he minded the noise, but being more docile in his youth he preferred the serenity of a library, or the stillness of a balcony, seeming calm as it oversaw the large city.

He sat on the floor of one of the tall, concrete walls that divide Velika’s greatness, a couple books scattered around him as he stared into the view. The scroll in his hand was scrunched up, not unlike the other parchments that lay beside him, his brow remaining furrowed. As he looked across the city, he pursed of his lips, feeling defeat over the jumble of words that he couldn’t quite decipher.

The sound of footsteps could be heard behind him, but he remained still, continuing to stare at the horizon.

“I figured you’d be here.” said a familiar voice. Leander didn’t look up, only frowning further. “That tome has you stumped, huh?”

“Elleon.” he muttered in response, turning his gaze towards the crumpled paper in his hand. “I don’t suppose you would know anything either.”

The Valkyeon hero chuckled, moving to sit next to his brother. “True. But that’s still no reason to isolate yourself up here.”

“It helps me concentrate. Although nothing’s really helping so far.” he sighed, turning towards him. “What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t visit my little brother?” Elleon teased, moving a hand to ruffle the younger’s hair lightly. “The mission doesn’t start until this afternoon anyways. I was hoping I could keep you company.”

Leander said nothing, but his expression softened at his brother’s touch. He turned away after a while, his gaze turning downwards. His voice was quiet when he finally spoke.

“I suppose… you always have to leave, don’t you?” but it was more of a statement rather than a question, a mumble that was barely audible.

The elder fell quiet then, his hand falling back along his side before staring out into the city. “Leander… we both have duties to fulfill now. I go wherever the Federation may need me. I keep them safe but... it’s to keep you safe too.”

“I know.” Leander murmured, closing his eyes briefly before sighing again. “It’s just… wishful thinking, I guess.”

Elleon’s gaze softened, saying nothing for a while. He brought his hand to his brother’s chin, pulling it up softly. “Chin up. I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”

The younger averted his gaze, the faintest hint of bitterness visible in his eyes. “…Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

His lips formed into a thin line, pulling his hand away slowly. “I’m sorry, Leander.”

“It’s fine.” The scholar turned back towards his books, hands beginning to rummage through him. “Go on, go do your heroic things. If I can’t manage to decipher this scroll by then, it would be an even bigger disappointment.”

Elleon stood up then, a small smile across his face. He put his hand on hilt of his sword, a place it often rested, and let out a faint sigh. “Of course. Since no one expects any less of Velika’s greatest magistrate.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” He motioned his hand to shoo his brother away, becoming absorbed in his work once again. “Now be off, you shouldn’t keep your comrades waiting. Although we all know they’d wait eons if you asked them to.”

The hero chuckled lightly, relieved at the dissipating tension. He glanced once more at his younger brother before beginning to walk away, hood falling over his eyes as per usual.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Leander watched him go, the back of his brother’s cape being a sight all too familiar to him. Elleon would leave and he would wait for his return, feeling alone amongst the people of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Leander and I'm upset that the Island of Dawn was removed. The Kubel brothers are my all time favourite.


End file.
